entre vampiros y fantasmas
by mar gotico
Summary: bella se va de phonix cuando en su instituto descubren su secreto,va a forks donde descubrira que no es la unica con secretos
1. Chapter 1

en este momento estoy en un avion camino a port angeles,por que del sol al frio?. facil en mi antiguo instituto en phoenix habian decubierto mi maldicion,por eso habia tenido que mudarme ya que no aguantaba las burlas

-ya me dijieron que podias vernos asi que parame-me dijo una azafata-dile al de tu lado que quite el baso que se lo van a tumbar-bueno no era una azafata normal ya que traspasaba los objetos y solo yo la veia-YA!-y era impaciente

-señor deberia quitar el baso que se lon a derramar-el solo asintio,a los 5 minutos paso una azafata y se lo tumbo con el carrito

-es la tercera vez que la estupida lo hace-dijo molesta la azafata fantasma-por que no le avisaste,te dije que lo hicieras

-se lo dije-le dije a los dos antes de ponermes los audifonos de mi mp4 y escuchar debusy,pero antes de que empesaran las canciones el espiritu intervino mi mp4para decir

-que maleducada,ni un adios

que fastidiosos podian ser los espiritus,solo esperaba que charlie no se enterara queria ser normal aqui. Charlie me vino a buscar en una chevy roja,lo que me extraño ya que siempre usaba su carro de policia,cuando llegamos y bajamos mi bolso (si solo llevaba uno) le pregunte:

-y eso?-pregunte señalando la camioneta

-te gusta?

-si, por que?

-es tuya

-gracias-dije mientras lo habrasaba,no era un ultimo modelo pero aguantaria mis torpesas

-pero si todabia no te habia dicho que era tuya-dijo charlie confundido,ay me di cuenta que ¨alguien¨ detras de charlie habia respondido a mi pregunta

-lo adivine-dije nerviosa mientras subia corriendo,esa noche me acoste temprano

Me desperte mas temprano de lo normal ya que mi camioneta no iba muy rapido, baje y charlie ya se habia ido,desayune cereal y cuando sali el de ayer todavia estaba ay,cuando regresara debia preguntarle que le habia pasado.

Llegue y tube un ¨guia¨ que me llevo a secretaria con la señora Cope que me entrego mi horario,cuando sali ya habian llegado los demas y como en todo instituto habi fantasmas por todas partes,segui escuchando a Sofia pero sin responderle por que no queria que pensaran que hablaba sola.

las clases estubieron normales, y por supuesto todos me miraban por ser la nueva,cosa que me el almuerzo me sente con Jessica una muchacha de español,estaba comiendo cuando los vi.

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.

Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista _Sports Illustrated, _y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.

Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas, tenian a un espiritu atras

-quien sera ella-pregunte en un murmullo y ella y el de cabello cobriso voltiaron,ella se me aserco y yo me fui con la escusa que tenia que ir al baño,cuando estube lo bastante lejos de la mesa le dije sigueme


	2. Chapter 2

-necesito que me hagas un favor,que le des un mensaje a alguien

-que tipo de mensaje?-pregunte dudosa

-quiero que le digas a mi hijo que estoy orgullosa de el, que no me arrepiento de haberle pedido a Carlie que lo transformara,y a Carlie que tenga cuidado con el clan Denali, Irina esta furiosa y los quiere traicionar, hará todo, hasta mentir a los Vulturis para que ellos caigan.

-aja muy bien yo le doy el mensaje pero primero quien es tu hijo? segundo quien es carlie y tercero como hago que me crean?

-mi hijo es edward Cullen, Carlie su padre y tu solo di lo que yo te diga y te creerán.

-y donde esta tu hijo?

-llamalo

-como que lo llame?-pregunte extrañada

-tu solo di Edward Cullen ven para acá,pero tranquila no es necesario que lo digas muy alto

me pareció extraño pero le hice caso

-Edward Cullen ven para acá-dije casi susurrando

A los minutos tenia al chico de cabello cobrizo al lado mio

-woo, me escucho-dije impresionada-como lo hiciste?

Note que se tensaba y como la mujer se angustiaba

-apurate,dile rápido lo que te e dicho-dijo tan rápidamente la mujer,que me costo entenderla

-hey, tu madre te manda a decir que esta orgullosa de ti, que no se arrepiente de haberle pedido a Carlie que te transformara, y a que le digas a Carlie que tenga cuidado, los Denali lo quieren traicionar,Irina esta furiosa y hará cualquier cosa por hacerlos caer,hasta mentir a los vulturis

Iba salir pero una mano me jalo el brazo

-como sabes que mi mamá le pidió a Carlie que me transformara? y que quieres decir con lo de el clan Denali?-me dijo con voz fría,pero lo que me causo un escalofrío por la espalda fueron sus ojos negros,hubiera jurado que hace 5 segundos los tenia color caramelo

-ella me lo dijo

-eso es imposible, y digamos que te creo cuando te lo dijo?

-este...después de morir?-pero sonó mas bien a pregunta-oye me puedes ayudar es tu hijo tu lo conoces

-de que hablas?

-yo no quería que cumpliera 18 por que lo iban a alistar como militar, cada noche le decía: ojala este día durara mas

-ah?-militar?

-solo dilo

-ella no quería que cumplieras los 18 por que te alistarían como militar asi que cada noche te decía: ojala este día durara mas

-como tu sabes eso?, ni Carlie o alice lo saben

-ella me lo dijo

-imposible, cuando tu naciste ella tenia años de muerta-no entendí muy bien eso,pero cuando iba a preguntar sonó la campana y aproveche para salir,no había dado 3sos fuera del baño cuando el me agarro del brazo

-no respondiste, como lo sabes?, y no me vengas con eso de que ella te lo dijo por que es imposible

-quisiera yo que fuera imposible-susurre-y te lo digo después que llegamos tarde a clases

-no voy a dejar que te vallas sin responder-su voz fue tan fría que me hizo temblar

-no me creerás

Cuando llegue al salón de biología solo que quedaba un puesto vacio y gracias a mi suerte me toco con Edward Cullen, es que no podía ser otro? Toda la clase estube moviendo las manos incomoda,y el se la paso tenso

-diablos es que no pueden pedir ayuda a otra persona? que no existen mas como yo?-susurre pensando en voz alta con frustracion por los líos en los que me metían,pero no se como ya que lo dije demasiado bajo edward escucho y me miro a ver con preguntas escritas en el rostro,yo solo pude apartar la mirada y seguir apuntando Cuando por fin termino biología salí casi que corriendo a deporte, SI!(sarcástica), no podían ser como en phoenix donde nada mas tenia que ir dos años? Cuando termino mi ultima clase corrí a el aparcamiento,pero claro mi mala suerte como siempre salio a flote y caí de bruces cuando tropecé con mis propios pies, cerre los ojos esperando el golpe pero en vez de eso unos brazos me agarraron,cuando voltie a dar las gracias maldije mi suerte ya que e que había evitado la caida era nada mas y nada menos que Edward Cullen, y detrás de el todo su familia,que hacia yo para tener esta suerte, sera karma? pero si hasta ahora no e hecho nada malo

-tenemos que hablar

-si es por lo de tu mamá no te lo vas a creer

-dimelo,como sabes esas cosas

-ella melo dijo-para mi salvacion ella estaba atras

-dime exactamente cuando?

-la verdad?

-si

-pues 5 minutos antes de que tu abrieras la puerta del baño

-estas loca si crees que te voy a creer

-ya te habia dicho que no me ibas acreer

-claro que no ella murio hace tiempo

-lo que estaba muerte me di cuenta cuando la vi lo que no se que tanto tiempo

-a ver asi que quieres que crea que as visto un muerto?

-ayudame eres su mamá no?

-ah?

-tiene 109 años y lee mentes,Alice y Jasper los ultimos que entraron a la familia ve el futuro y siente y cambia los sentimientos

-que?-dije un susurro

-esa como que esta loca-deje el mas musculoso de los hermanos

-no estoy loca,es solo que...

-que te pasa-al ver que no respondia fueron a seguir,pero elizabeth empeso a dar vueltas a mi alrededor

-dicelos ya que si no toman en cuenta tus palabras los mataran-y si ella no dejaba de dar vueltas me iba a matar a mi por que me estaba quitando el aire

-Edward Cullen-al decir su nombre en un susurro me dio ogado todos voltiaron-tienes 109 años lees mentes,Alice y Jasper ultimos de la familia, ve el futuro y siente y controla los sentimientos-y hasta ay llego mi aire, todo se volvio oscuro y yo me desmaye. Estaba en la oscuridad cuando me aparecio la mujer al frente

-disculpa solo estaba demasiado nerviosa,tengo miedo que algo le pase a la familia de mi hijo o a el mismo y imagino que al consentrar todo mis nervios en ti fue mala idea-dijo con una mueca

-tranquila,no importa. Pero horita que lo pienso como te llamas?

-Elizabeth Masen

-Bueno veo que en mis sueños tabien pueden entrar

-lo siento no quise molestarte solo queria disculparme-y se estaba desapareciendo

-no te vayas

-tranquila apenas me vaya tu vas a despertar,por sierto ellos son los Cullen

-una cosa, que son ellos?

-vampiros

-oh...este...

-estas dudando cuanto tu ves espiritus?-pregunto con una ceja alzada

-lo voy a creer, pero me lo van a tener que demostrar

-tranquila ya cuenta te vas a dar

-puedo regresar?

-claro,nos vemos horita-dijo sonriendo antes de desapareser

-nos vemos horita Elizabeth Mansen

Abri poco a poco los ojos y tenia a los Cullen y a Elizabeth viendome

-disculpame-volvio a decir Elizabeth

-no importa

-que ahora me vas a decir que estas hablando con mi madre?

-pues es lo que hago

-ese cuento no me lo creo tan facil

me pare,dandome cuenta que habia estado en la parte trasera de un volvo;puse las manos en jarras

-haber eres un vampiro y no crees que yo pueda ver fantasmas?

-Rosalie esta que hecha fuego por os ojos-dijo Elizabeth con una muestra de ternura y diversion

-Rosalie? quien es?

-la rubia-

Cuando votie a verla no pude aguantar la risita,ya que se veia graciosisima con el chico musculoso aguantandola y ella mosrando los dientes y con los ojos negros,bueno en realidad fue medio histerica mi risa ya que daba miedo

-creo que te equivicas de emocion

-estop es como cuando Alice y Edward hablan lo odio-dijo infantilmente el que aguantaba a Rosalie

-Pues yo tengo que ir a comprar la y hacer la cena

-a no nos explicas-dije el rubio que tenia agarrada de la mano a la que parecia un duende

-mañana les explico lo que quiera hoy me tengo que ir si quiero senar

-te vemos en el almuerzo Bells-dijo el duende alegre y abrasandome un gesto que me tomo por sorpresa -tu carro esta ahi-dijo señalando atras mio donde estaba aparcado mio carro

Cuando estaba entrando al carro escuche al grandote decir:

-yupi un bicho raro mas en el pueblo

Su comentario aunque no fue malintencionado (lo note por el tono de su voz)me hiso estremacer y cuando rode un poco las lagrimas se me salieron sin aviso por los recuerdos donde Renee siempre decia: eres un bicho raro por eso nada mas tu abuela que es tan rara como tu es la unica que te quiere,ni yo te soporto por eso me ayudas con los fantasmas, para pagar tu estancia aqui Me limpie las lagrimas y maneje hacia el unica supermercado de Forks


	3. Chapter 3

E. POV

Llegamos a casa y Alice decidió ir de caza, aunque no tenia por que,¿Qué le pasaba?,estaba muy rara hoy, me amenazo con quemar mi volvo si me burlaba de lo que digiera la humana, después irradiaba alegría cuando la vio almorzando con nosotros, no dejo que la atacara Rose o que le hiciéramos preguntas y por ultimo a estado cantando el himno español mentalmente, lo que significa que me esconde algo.

Esa noche me quede en la orilla del río cerca de la casa. Cuando amaneció entre a la casa a cambiarme y nos fuimos al instituto Emmett y Rosalie se fueron en el jeep y Alice, Jasper y yo en el volvo.

-¿Por que defendiste a la humana ayer cuando Rosalie fue a atacarla?-pregunto Jasper, cosa que agradecí por que la pregunta me rondaba desde ayer cuando Rosalie la fue a atacar y a velocidad vampirica nos ordeno permanecer calmados y dejarla ir sin hacer preguntas para no asustarla, ¿tenia miedo de asustarla?,¿de que iba eso?

-Ella nos va hacer mucho bien Jazz, sobre todo a Edward y Esmee

Iba a preguntar pero llegamos y ella bajo rápidamente del carro. El toda la mañana Alice estuvo cantando canciones mentalmente, algo se traía. Cuando íbamos a la cafetería estaba súper feliz por que íbamos a comer con la humana

-Rosalie te quiere matar por defender a la humana-le dije recalcando la palabra humana

-Bella, se llama Bella no humana-dijo Alice ofendida, ¿Por qué le decía humana?

-como si importara-murmuro Rosalie, claro que todos oímos.

Alice siguió caminando ignorando las quejas de Rosalie, nos sentamos donde siempre y cuando Bella estaba entrando ella salto de la silla y la guío a nuestra mesa, cuando estaban llegando Alice tubo una visión de Bella en el despacho con Carlisle, Bella la ayudo a caminar mientras ella seguía en la visión, donde no pasaba mucho solo hablaban. Bella la ayuda también a sentarse, con eso gano un poco la simpatía de Jasper, cuando termino la visión Alice la miro con una sonrisa

-Gracias

-De nada-dijo sonriendo también, me gustaba su sonrisa, horita que lo pienso también sus ojos, ALTO ¿Qué estoy pensando?, además sus ojos son marrones, simples.

_No le debería darle las gracias, debería eliminarla, sabe lo que somos, nos meterá en problemas_ pensaba Rosalie mientras le lanzaba dagas por los ojos, Bella se sentó y cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de Rosalie se estremeció y miro la mesa, lo que hizo que ella sonriera, pero no le duro mucho ya que al minuto siguiente ella volvió a levantar la mirada y se la quedo viendo directo a los ojos a Rosalie desafiándola _que se cree _pensó Rosalie furiosa, lo que hizo que soltara una risita, ya me caía un poco mejor.

Me fije en ella para leerla y no escuche nada, silencio como si no estuviera ahí, intente otra vez y nada.

-No puedo escucharte-le dije, haciendo que todos me voltearan a ver

-¿como es eso? -pregunto Alice

-no se, es como si no estuviera, no escucho nada de lo que piensa

-¿como lo haces? Enséñame a hacerlo-dijo Alice dando saltitos en su silla.

-Dime como lo haces, seria bueno que no me hiciera trampa en una pelea por una vez-dijo Emmett, haciendo que rodara los ojos

-¿Como sabes lo que somos?-pregunto Rosalie

-Elizabeth me lo dijo-iba a decir algo pero me interrumpió-y no me importa si no me crees, es la verdad.

-Demuéstralo-dijo Jasper

-¿Como?

-Espera, vamos a decir que te creo, ella sabia que Carlisle no era humano, pero ¿Cómo se entero de los demás?

Ella voltio como si hubiera alguien a su lado y después me miro.

-Siempre a estado pendiente, viéndote.

-¿Esperas que crea que el espíritu de mi madre a estado a mi lado 109 años?  
-¡Que viejo!-dijo soltando una risita-y no, no siempre a estado a tu lado, te ve desde donde se que vayan los espíritus cuando cruzan la luz, solo regreso por que estaba preocupada por ti y tu familia.

Iba a responder cuando a Alice le llego una visión, donde estábamos la familia en el castillo Vulturi, nos acusaban de haber armado alboroto en Alaska soltando unas cuantas palabras sobre nuestra especie con humanos escuchando, de testigo estaba Irina, y ahí termino la visión.

-¿Que viste?-pregunto Bella

-Vio, que tenias razón-nadie entendía nada, y por su cara tampoco ella-Irina mentira a los Vulturi para que nos maten como nosotros matamos a el que estaba con ella la otra vez.

-Pero fue culpa de el, coqueteo con Rosalie y después trato de morder a Emmett-se quejo Alice

-Si claro solo trato de morderlo-dijo Rosalie con ironía

-Elizabeth dice que de…-empezó a decir Bella pero Rosalie la interrumpió

-Deberías dejar esa farsa por un rato, ¿no ves que nos van a matar?-dijo Rose fríamente y matándola con la mirada.

-Deberíamos escucharla-todos me miraron escépticos ecepto Alice-¿Qué? Acertó con lo que Irina iba a mentir, no es que le crea del todo, pero tal vez si ayude lo que diga.

_¡Te amo hermanito! _ Pensó Alice

-¿Que ibas a decir Bells?-pregunto Alice

-Que Elizabeth recomienda que vayan sacando pruebas de que eso no es verdad, ellos los consideran una amenaza por ser tantos, así que no dudaran en matarlos-se estremeció cuando dijo lo último-sin siquiera leerle la mente a Irina para ver si dice la verdad.

-Ella tiene razón los Vulturis estarían complacidos de hacer asado de Cullens-dijo Emmett.

-Cuando salgamos puedes ir a nuestra casa a hablar con Carlisle, le parecera interesante tu don-dijo Alice

-¿Tu le crees?-pregunto Rosalie

-Si, si le creo y ustedes también deberían, ¿vas a ir?

-Claro

En eso sonó el timbre y nos paramos todos para ir a clase.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Similitudes con Entre Fantasmas.**

Cuando terminaron las clases Alice me esperaba en mi camioneta.

-Voy contigo para guiarte a mi casa, a mis hermanos les gusta la velocidad y el camino a casa es un poco confuso, ¿Te parece? –lo dijo todo tan rápido que casi no entendí.

-Claro, pero mi auto no aguanta mucho la velocidad así que ve despacio ¿vale?

-Vale-dijo mientras entraba al carro.

Como Alice dijo el camino a su casa fue confuso, de regreso alguien iba a tener que ir conmigo por que si no me perdía.

Cuando llegamos Jasper le abrió la puerta de la casa a lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa, adentro estaban los cinco y dos mas que suponía que eran Esme y Carlisle, este último se me acerco y me dio la mano.

-Buenas tardes Bella, un placer conocerte.

-Igualmente Carlisle- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Alice nos a hablado de eso de que ves… _**espíritus**_- la palabra lo dijo un poco dudoso-¿Te gustaría hablarme un poco de eso?

-Claro

-Acompáñame al despacho por favor-dijo señalando las escaleras, subí y en el segundo piso entramos en un gran despacho, Carlisle se sentó en su mesa y me señalo la silla delante de el.

-¿Me puedes explicar un poco como funciona tu don?

-Bueno no estoy segura que sea un don, y solo puedo ver espíritus que no han cruzado, que quiere decir que todavía tienen asuntos que atender.

-¿Cuándo dices asuntos que quieres decir?

-Que tienen cosas que decir, dar o simplemente encontrar.

-¿Y como lo obtuviste?

-Es herencia

-¿Tu madre y padre también lo tienen?-dijo interesado.

-Mi madre si, mi padre ni siquiera sabe que lo tenemos- dije con un poco de culpa.

-¿Y siempre lo as tenido?

-Desde pequeña, si no fuera por mi abuela, como mi mamá hubiera bloqueado y simplemente los hubiera dejado de ver.

-¿Tu madre los bloquea?

-Si, no le gusta, tampoco es que a mi me fascine… pero ella lo odia, así que lo logro bloquear.

-Por lo que veo a ti tampoco te gusta mucho.

-No es lo mejor, de hecho lo primero que pensé fue que iba a ser norma, y mírame hablando y contando mi coso con vampiros-dije con un poco de ironía.

-No quiero ser grosero pero ¿si quieres ser normal por que no lo bloqueas como tu madre?

-Algunos de sus asuntos son importantes, por lo tanto me parece que estaría mal ignorarlos-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Eso es muy generoso de tu parte-dijo con una sonrisa asiéndome sonrojar.

-Gracias, si ya conteste sus preguntas me gustaría irme a mi casa, tengo que prepararle la cena a Charlie.-si no me apuraba no iba a poder hacer una verdadera cena.

-Ultima pregunta

-Dispare

-¿Como hace tu madre para bloquearlos?

-Simple, no les hace caso cuando algún espíritu e le acerca.

-Gracias por venir Bella, puedes volver cuando quieras.

-No creo que todos estén de acuerdo-dije refiriéndome a Rosalie.

-No te preocupes por Rosalie, a ella le cuesta confiar, además mi hija dice que no eres peligrosa, y como sabrás, muy pocas veces se equivoca.

Bajamos y me fije más en la casa: era grande y elegantemente organizada en color blanco.

-Es muy bonita la casa- alaba

-Gracias, la decoro Esme.

Alice que estaba sentada en uno de los muebles se paro y se nos acerco.

-Yo te acompaño, no te vayas a perder-dijo animadamente, me pregunto si siempre es así de alegre.

-Vale, vamos.

De regreso estuvimos calladas.

-Deberías estar pendiente con el viste, si no se te va a quemar-pegue un brinco cuando hablo.

-Gracias.

-Chao-dijo dándome un abrazo-nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo.

-¿En el almuerzo?-pregunte extrañada

-Claro, vas a almorzar con nosotros- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-No creo que tus hermanos estén de acuerdo-dije un poco dudosa.

-Tranquila, yo los convenceré.

-Alice no quiero que tus hermanos se enfaden contigo.

-Tranquila.-dijo antes de salir corriendo del carro, suspire y entre a la casa, hice la cena y después subí a hacer los deberes. Cuando Charlie llego cenamos, subí me bañe y acosté a dormir.

Al día siguiente en el instituto todos hablaban de mi almuerzo con los Cullens, ¡uy! Como odio los pueblos pequeños, ¿no tenían otra cosa de que hablar?

En el almuerzo como el día anterior Alice me guío a su mesa, cuando me senté Elizabeth se me paro al lado.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido

-No hasta que todo este resuelto. Ah y deberías estar pendiente con Laurent y Jessica, están un poco celosas por tu gran facilidad de unirte a los Cullen y no les gusta nada.

-Pero Jessica me trato muy bien ayer en la clase de español.

-No pensaba muy bien de ti-me dijo Edward

-Vamos a seguir tu consejo y mañana mismo vamos con los Vulturis, además así aprovechamos que mañana hay sol y no llamamos la atención por faltar-Me informo Alice.

-¿Que tiene que ver que allá sol?-pregunte

-No podemos estar bajo el sol cuando hay humanos cerca

-Brillan-añadió Elizabeth.

-¿Cómo que brillan?

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-pregunto Rosalie, ¿todavía no me creía?

-Elizabeth

-A ya-dijo en un tono que no me gusto.

El timbre sonó y todos nos fuimos a clases, en el camino a biología Edward pregunto:

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Qué?

-Bloquearme-dijo mientras entrábamos al salón.

-No se. Una pregunta ¿Qué tanto hablan de mí?

-Estas en boca de todo el instituto-dijo y yo gemí, ganándome una mirada extrañada-La mayoría estaría encantada.

-Pues como te habrás dado cuenta yo no soy la mayoría-susurre, por que ya había entrado el profesor.

-Cierto-dijo con una sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Similitud con Entre Fantasmas.**_

Tal como lo dijeron al otro día los Cullen faltaron, también los dos días siguientes los cuales Jessica uso para hacer un interrogatorio sobre ellos.

Estaba todo negro cuando en el medio apareció Elizabeth con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya todo término-dijo alegremente.

-¿Qué termino?

-Ya los Vulturis no tienen como acusar a Edward y su familia.

-Me alegro, me imagino que ya te vas ¿no?

-Si, ya me puedo ir, por fa dile a Rose que a Royce tampoco le fue muy bien aquí en nuestro mundo.

-¿Royce?

-Tu solo díselo, y gracias por todo.- dijo mientras empezaba a desvanecerse.

Al día siguiente volví a ver el volvo de Edward en el estacionamiento.

En el almuerzo Alice después que yo comprara mi comida me volvió a guiar a su mesa asiendo que saltaran los murmullos y yo gimiera bajito sacándole una risa a Alice, cuando me senté y vi a Rosalie me acorde.

-Rosalie, Elizabeth te manda a decir que Royce no la paso muy bien cuando paso al mundo de los espíritus.

Rosalie por primera vez pareció creerme.

-¿Todavía sigue aquí?-pregunto Edward.

-No, se fue ayer en alguna hora de la madrugada, ¿Por qué? ¿Tenias algo que decirle?

-No nada importante.-dijo con tristeza.

-¿Cómo fueron las cosas con los Vulturis?-pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta para cambiar de tema, no me gustaba ver a Edward triste.

-Bien, ¿es que no te das cuenta que seguimos vivos?- respondió Rosalie mordazmente, ¿Por qué le caía mal?

-Excelente Bella, gracias por avisarnos-dijo Alice ignorando a Rosalie y dándome un abrazo.

-No, gracias a Elizabeth.-le dije con una sonrisa.

Las semanas empezaron a hacerse rutinarias: clases, almorzar con los Cullen y ayudar a unos cuantos espíritus con algún problema simple.

Hasta el martes cuando Mike se me atravesó en medio camino hacia la mesa de los Cullen en la cafetería

-Ehh…-parecía un poco nervioso- yo se que no hablamos mucho, pero el sábado vamos a ir los del grupo a la playa de la Push y me preguntaba ¿quieres ir?

-¿Los del grupo?  
-Si Ángela, Ben, Jessica…

-Claro me encantaría.- Me caían muy bien su grupo.

-¡Que bien!, nos vemos el sábado, nos encontramos en la tienda de mis padres a las nueve, vamos en mi carro y en el de Tyler.

Llegue a la mesa donde Alice tenía una gran sonrisa y Edward el ceño fruncido.

-¡El viernes después de clases vamos de compras!-dijo Alice emocionada- compraremos tu traje de baño, y la ropa que vas a usar, ¡Ah! Y aprovechamos y te compramos unos pantalones nuevos y tal v…

-Para el carro Alice- la interrumpí - ¿Pantalanes, camisas? Alice nada mas tengo que comprar un traje de baño.

-¡No!, Bella ya e visto tu guardarropas, necesitas mas cosas, y no ser tan… simple.

-Pero Alice a mi me gusta ser simple-dije gimiendo ya que me había dado cuenta en estas semanas que cuando Alice se le metía algo a la cabeza nadie se lo sacaba.- ¿Cuándo revisaste mi guardarropas?

- Pues el jueves pasado- dijo como si fuera obvio, en ese momento sonó la campana y todos nos fuimos a nuestras clases.

Cuando nos sentamos en clase de biología Edward voltio hacia mi.

-¿Si Jessica y Laurent hablan mal de ti por que vas con ellos a la Push? –pregunto Edward, aunque no tenia largas conversaciones con el casi siempre teníamos preguntas que hacernos.

-No es culpa de los demás si les caigo mal-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-No me cae bien Mike, no te le acerques tanto- dijo con el seño fruncido.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte extraña, Mike no era mal chico, aunque aveces me miraba mucho.

-Babea por ti y sus pensamientos aran que un día me le salte enzima, ni que tu fueras una puta para ir a tirarte a sus brazos apenas lo veas –dijo gruñendo.

-Pues que lo siga imaginando por que eso nunca va a pasar- dije haciendo que sonriera.

El viernes como Alice me esperaba en mi camioneta con una sonrisa.

-¿No te puedes olvidar de eso?

-Nop, mente de vampiro, no se nos olvida absolutamente nada.

Nos montamos en la camioneta y fuimos a Port Ángeles ya que en Forks no íbamos a conseguir nada.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Similitud con Entre Fantasmas.**_

De camino a Port Ángeles me di cuenta que Alice manejaba igual de rápido que Edward.

¡Llegamos!- dijo Alice dando brinquitos en el asiento, se bajo rápidamente del carro y me abrió la puerta sacándome del carro para después arrastrarme al centro comercial y entrar a la primera tienda que vio comentando algo sobre camisas, colores, bordados, lentejuelas …

Empezó a buscar por toda la tienda no se que y cuando por fin la encontró sin dejarme ver que era me metió en un probador, cerro la puerta y me paso un ¿vestido?

-Alice, ¿Qué voy a hacer yo con un vestido en Forks?

-No discutas y pruébatelo, ¡te va a quedar precioso!- dijo con emoción.

Sabia que lo más posible es que no lo usara, pero igual me lo provee y para mi gran sorpresa me quedaba bien.

-¿Ves?, te que hermoso- comento como si me lo estuviera viendo entonces recordé que lo mas probable es que si ya que ella veía el futuro.

Era un vestido bonito por encima de las rodillas y de lentejuelas pero me parecía que… no se, no era yo. Me lo quite, me puse mi ropa y salí cuando le iba a decir a Alice que no ella me arrastro a la caja, lo pusieron en una bolsa y cuando dijeron el precio mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Alice yo no tengo suficiente dinero para comprarlo-le dije bajito

-No importa, este es un regalo

-No Alice, mejor no, además lo más probable es que ni lo use.

-Toda mujer debe tener un vestido en el armario.

-Pero no si vive en Forks.

-Claro que si, no importa donde vivas, tienes que tener aunque sea uno.

Así comenzamos una discusión en la cual ella ganó, no se muy bien como y compro el maldito vestido que estoy segura nunca iba a usar. Después de salir de ahí me llevo a rastras por todo el centro comercial y comprándome tanta ropa para como en 3 meses salir TODOS los días y no repetir ni una prenda.

Con mis pies muertos regresamos al carro, puso todas las bolsas en la maleta y arranco a toda velocidad. Yo solo cerré los ojos y descanse un poco.

¡Llegamos!-el gritito de Alice me sobresalto, me había quedado dormida, mire alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba el la casa de los Cullen.

-Alice ¿que hacemos aquí?, tengo que prepararle la cena a Charlie-proteste.

-Hoy vas a cenar con nosotros y Charlie hoy comió en la comisaría una pizza, a si que no hay escusa cenes con nosotros.

-Ali ustedes no comen- dije lo obvio, haciendo que rodara los ojos.

-Deja de poner peros, tu comes nosotros te vemos y hablamos contigo.

Viendo que no iba a desistir suspire y me baje del carro.

-¡Anímate!, Esmee hizo pasta-dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Similitud con Entre Fantasmas.**_

Alice iba adelante mío con su habitual y peculiar forma de andar, como si bailara. Yo caminaba un poco dudosa detrás de ella.

Antes de que llegáramos a la puerta Jasper la abrió y recibió a Alice con una tierna sonrisa mientras se corría para que ella pasara que ella agradeció con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de el pero mucho mas grande; espero que yo también pasara para cerrar la puerta. Cuando entre me recibieron con un "Hola" a coro, lo que hizo que los Cullen y yo nos riéramos.

-Somos perfectos como coro, deberíamos postularnos para la iglesia- dijo Emmet.

-Mi amor, Forks no tiene iglesia-dijo Rosalie rodando los ojos.

-¡Bella!, ¿Cómo estas hija?-pregunto Esmee en tono maternal mientras me abrazaba, me sorprendió un poco pero le devolví el abrazo.

-Bien, gracias.

-Ven a comer.-Me guío hasta un gran comedor, el cual imagine que no usaban para su establecido propósito. Me senté en una de las sillas y Esmee me puso al frente un plato, el cual no había visto traer. Todos se sentaron a mi alrededor.

Empecé a comer.

-Te quedo muy rico Esmee-alabe.

-Gracias.

Mientras comía, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie, veían de mi cara al plato haciendo muecas de asco con este último, en completo silencio.

Me estaban poniendo nerviosa, y quitando el hambre.

-Pueden dejar de hacer eso.-susurre incomoda.

-Lo siento-dijo Edward.

-Gracias.-agradecí al ver que Edward, Alice y Jasper dejar de hacerlo, pero Rosalie y Emmet parecían no haber escuchado.

-Rose, Emmet-dijeron Edward y Esmee a la misma vez con tono regañón.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Emmet alejando la vista de mi y mi comida.

-Dejad de mirar a Bella y su pasta así-respondió Esmee.

-¡Pero es que!, ¡¿Cómo come eso?

-¡Emmet!-regaño Esmee, lo que hizo que el bajara la cabeza como los niños cuando los regañan.

Después de que Rosalie y Emmet dejaran de ver a mi comida y a mi, pude terminar de comer.

-¡Vamos a ver una película!-dijo Alice apenas termine de comer.

-¡Me toca escoger!-grito Emmet mientras salía corriendo a velocidad inhumana hacia la sala.

Cuando llegue ya todos, incluyendo a Carlisle y Esmee, se habían sentado los muebles que estaban al frente del televisor con DVD, solo quedaba espacio al lado de Edward.

Apenas me senté la película empezó.

Pues Emmet se le había ocurrido la MARAVILLOSA idea de ver Saw7 en 3D, por lo que me pase la mayor parte de la película escondiendo la cabeza en el hombro de Edward, en algún momento de la película deje de sacar la cabeza de su hombre cuando terminan de matar a alguien, y me quede dormida.

Sentí que me dejaron en ¿una cama?, ¡pero yo no quería que esos brazos me soltaran!, estaba cómoda ahí. Me agarre fuertemente de la camisa del que me estuviera cargando, olía a ¿Edward?, no se, y en este momento ni me importaba, solo no quería que me soltaran.

Fueron a soltar mis dedos y yo como acto reflejo me agarre más fuerte.

-No-creo que murmure, no estoy segura, pero los brazos no me soltaron, y yo feliz me dormí.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes y derechos del son de Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Similitudes con Entre Fantasmas.**_

Estaba tan cómoda, tenia tiempo que no dormía así, seguro tiene que ver con los brazos que me rodean, por que aunque son fríos….

¡Alto!, ¿tengo unos brazos alrededor? Y ¿en que estoy apoyando la cabeza?

Abrí los ojos y subí la cabeza para encontrarme unos ojos dorados pertenecientes a Edward; me senté de golpe.

-Perdón, perdón anoche hice que te quedaras, yo lo siento seguro te abu…- me calle cuando me puse un dedo en los labios para que hiciera silencio, se sentía bien.

-Tranquila, vas a despertar a Charlie, además no me aburrí, eres interesante cuando duermes.

-¿Qué hay de interesante en ver una persona dormir?, a menos que veas mi sueños, pero no puedes leer mi mente ¿verdad?

-No, no puedo, pero si te puedo escuchar hablar.

-¿Hablar?-pensé un poco hasta que me acorde que hablaba en sueños, me puse roja- ¿Qué dije?

-Nada, nada-dijo un poco nervioso.

-Edward que dije-susurre.

-Que era lindo-respondió el en un susurro mas bajo y yo me puse mas roja todavía.

-Lo siento.

-Eres la primera mujer que se disculpa por decirme lindo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es que…es que lo siento, por hacer que te quedaras y por decirte lindo no te quise incomodar.-dije mirando la sabana como si fuera lo mas interesante.

-Ey-sentí unos dedos fríos en mi mandíbula haciéndome subir la cabeza-no importa yo me quede por que quise y no me importo que me digieras lindo- lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aliento- ahora me voy para que te vista, Alice te mando a decir que ni se te ocurra ponerte otra ropa diferente a la que ella escogió-al ver mi cara de confusión agrego:-Te dejo ropa en el baño.

-Adiós-dije y lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla-gracias.

Me vio sorprendido pero me sonrío de esa forma torcida que había descubridor hace unos minutos que me encantaba, y se fue.

Eso de ser vampiro tenia sus ventajas, podías estar de aquí a allá de un segundo a otro.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando entro un aire frío y con el un hombre apareció al frente mío, casi grito al verlo y no por el hecho que apareció así como así, si no porque su cara y brazos estaban llenos de marcas.

-Ayúdame, tienes que decirle a mí esposa, se tiene que enterar, esta embrazada-dijo desesperadamente, de repente voltio y grito:- John vengo en una hora-me volvió a mirar a mi-espérame-y desapareció.

No había procesado todo cuando Alice apareció.

-¿Por qué tu futuro desapareció?-pregunto con el seño fruncido.

-¿ah?

-tu futuro, no lo pude ver por unos minutos.

-Ah, tal vez se deba al fantasma que estaba aquí ase 5 minutos, ¿no puedes ver fantasmas?

-¿estaba aquí un fantasma?, y ¿Por qué no te puedo ver cuando ves fantasmas?

-no se, pero hoy yo no voy al instituto, creo que el fantasma regresa en una hora, así que aquí me quedo.

-Como ya se que no me vas a dejar quedarme contigo, ya me voy, además tengo que preguntarle a Carlisle por que no te puedo ver cuando estas viendo fantasmas.

-No, cuando hablo con ellos, por que de verlos los veo siempre- me miro unos minutos con una sonrisa, sacudió la cabeza y se fue.

Baje desayune. Y estaba viendo tele en pijama cuando volvió a aparecer el fantasma.

-Tienes que avisarle, tienes que avisarle, esta de tres meses de embrazo-dijo con dolor.

-¿Quién es tu esposa?-dije lentamente.

-Julia, Julia Peres.

Después de preguntarle lo necesario para encontrar a su esposa y a su cuerpo, el desapareció.

Haber mejor comenzamos diciéndole a la Policía que busque el cuerpo.

Llame a la policía, y por suerte no contesto Charlie, les dije que había salido a caminar al bosque y encontré un cuerpo, también dije que iba solo de paso por lo que ya no me encontraba en el pueblo. Creo que pensaron que era una broma por las voces con las que me hablaron y por si a caso fue a ver, para mi suerte si fueron aunque alla sido solo una patrulla.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes y derechos del son de Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Similitudes con Entre Fantasmas.**_

Regrese a mi casa, y justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta sonó el teléfono.

–¿hola?

–Hola Bella, soy Mike. No vamos a poder ir hoy a la Push, ¿pero puedes mañana no?– pegunto un poco nervioso.

–Claro, no hay problema.

–Bueno, adiós, ¡nos vemos mañana!

Tranque y fui a la cocina a ver el calendario.

¡Hoy era sábado!

–Alice–murmure, me di la vuelta y ay estaba. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era sábado?

–Iba a pasar algo interesante si ibas al instituto hoy. –dijo con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Qué puede pasar de interesante si no iba a haber nadie?

– ¿Qué tu camioneta se dañe? – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Se va a dañar mi camioneta?– pregunte preocupada, ¿Cómo iba a ir al instituto ahora?

–Si, y antes de que preguntes, Edward te va a llevar el lunes al instituto y mañana a la tienda de Newton – por como dijo su apellido creo que no le agrada mucho Mike; a y por tu camioneta no te preocupes Rosalie la va a arreglar el lunes por la tarde.

– ¿Rosalie?

–Si es muy buena con los carros – no me imaginaba a Rosalie llena de grasa y debajo de un carro, pero bueno esta familia no es muy normal que digamos.

–¿Pero y ustedes donde van a ir?

–Nosotros no vamos el lunes ya que hasta el mediodía es que vamos a regresar de caza.

–¿Caza?

–Si nos alimentamos de animales, partimos hoy en la noche y como vamos a ir un poco lejos regresamos el lunes al mediodía.

–¿Tan lejos van a ir?

–Bueno podríamos regresar antes, pero vamos a hacer unas cosas por allá asi que nos vamos a demorar, Edward es el único que no va.

–¿Es por llevarme a mi?, por que si el quiere ir yo puedo ir caminando.

–No te preocupes a el no le importa, el fue el que se ofreció a llevarte.

Me sonroje un poco y baje la mirada.

–Y el ¿no va ir de caza?

–Se fue a cazar cerca de aquí apenas salio de tu cuarto, y disculpa por terminar la conversación pero me tengo que ir, nos vamos en media horita.

–No importa, pero última pregunta ¿Quiénes van?

–Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper y yo.

–Ahh, bueno adiós– dije mientras le daba un abrazo, apenas la solté ya no estaba.

Fui al teléfono y llame el número que me había dado el fantasma para llamar a su esposa, espero que no alla cambiado de número.

Al tercer timbrazo lo copio.

– ¿Alo?

–Hola, ¿puedo hablar con Julia Peres?

–Con ella habla ¿Quién es?

–Soy Bella Swan y me gustaría hablar con usted

–Ah la hija de Charlie ¿no? –reconoció el apellido, que pueblo tan pequeño.

–si, es sobre su esposo.

– ¿Sabe algo de el?, tiene días que no viene y el no es así – se notaba preocupada y un poco alterad, pobre mujer.

–Si, pero no son buenas noticias, ¿nos podemos encontrar en el café del pueblo?

–Claro, nos vemos allá en media hora –dijo y tranco.

Subi al cuarto y me puse la ropa que Alice me había dejado en el baño, me pase el cepillo por el cabello con nerviosismo y me fui hacia la cafetería en la camioneta.

Estaba nerviosa y preocupada por Julia, siempre me ponía así cuando tenia que hablar con el familiar o familiares de un fantasma, además que estaba la posibilidad de que no me creyeran, aunque casi siempre el espíritu me decía que decir para que creyeran.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes y derechos del son de Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Similitudes con Entre Fantasmas.**_

Cuando entre en la cafetería nada mas estaban 3 meses ocupadas, me acerque a la que nada mas tenia una sola persona sentada, una mujer que movía nerviosamente sus manos sobre la mesa.

– ¿Julia?

–Si, soy yo, ¿tu eres bella?– pregunto, asentí – ¿Dónde esta mi esposo? ¿Le paso algo?

–Bueno yo digamos que se donde esta su esposo en este momento –a mi lado, el había aparecido cuando me acerque a ella, pero no podía hablar con ella con la gente de la mesa de al lado tan cerca ya que me podrían escuchar, así que le propuse hablar afuera mientras caminábamos por la plaza que quedaba al frente y ella acepto.

–Bueno su esposo – empecé cuando salimos de la cafetería, lo mire a el para que me digiera como continuar.

–Después de la pelea fui a el bar de Seattle y me emborrache un poco con John, volvimos a Forks y hicimos una apuesta para ver cual de los dos llegaba primero por el bosque a mi casa, estaba borracho y me perdí, al rato tropecé con un oso al que no le gusto mucho que lo despertara y me ataco, como te podrás imaginar que no salí muy bien parado ¿no?

Cuando termine de hablar Julia estaba echa un mar de lagrimas y nos habíamos sentado en un banquito de la plaza.

–¿Cómo sabes que peleamos? ¿Cómo sabes exactamente lo que le paso?– dijo entre sollozos.

–Me lo dijo el– respondí bajito.

–¡No me vas a estafar niña!, ¿si el esta muerto como te lo dijo?, ¡quieres dinero!, ¡le diré a tu padre!– dijo alterada y levantándose del banco en donde estábamos sentadas.

–No es verdad, si no como sabría que… que– mire al espíritu pidiendo ayuda.

–Peleamos por que su madre pensaba venir y quedarse durante todo su embrazo.

–Pelearon por que tu madre venia.

–¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Se lo dije su esposo me lo dijo, de echo esta junto a mi.

–¿Roberto? – dijo en un susurro.

–El quiere que seas feliz, que no repitas lo mismo que hiciste cuando murió tu padre, que disfrutes tu vida y cuides bien a su hijo-Dije señalando su barriga y repitiendo todo lo que el fantasma me decía – que continúes la mudanza y todos los planes que tenían.

Abrace a Julia cuando sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes y nos volví a sentar en el banco.

–Ahora mi pequeño no va a tener papá, y yo ¿Qué voy a hacer sin el?

–Seguir adelante y amar a tu hijo, además tienes a tu madre ¿no?

Se soltó de mi abrazo y con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos me dio las gracias por avisarle y se fue.

–Gracias– dijo Roberto detrás de mi– ella siempre me a echo caso y se que deseaba mucho a ese niño, bueno lo deseábamos a si que no va a volver a caer en depresión y cuando este un poco mejor dile que la amo y siempre lo voy a hacer, hoy no la arias llorar mas, tal vez en mi funeral, si puedes ir claro.

–No faltare.

El desapareció y yo regrese a mi casa y cuando entre me encontré a Edward en el sofá, apenas m vio se me acerco con cara de preocupación.

–¿Estas bien? – pregunto mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

–Si, solo que tiendo a sentir los sentimientos de los espíritus y Roberto estaba muy triste por dejar a su mujer e hijo solos, así que supongo que sus emociones me hicieron llorar así el ya no estuviera aquí.

–No me justa verte llorar, ¿por que no hacemos algo que te anime?–dijo a lo que yo sonreí, se veía un poco preocupado y no se por que pero me gustaba que el se preocupara por mi.

–¿Vemos una pelicula?

–Claro vamos– nos sentamos en el mueble frente al televisor y pasando los canales encontramos orgullo y prejuicio.

–¡Dejala!, me gusta mucho.

–¿enserio?

–Sip, ¿la quieres ver?

–Si también me gusta– me respondió con una sonrisa.

Cuando termino me di cuenta de que no había comido y tenia hambre y haciendo eco de mi pensamiento mi barriga sonó haciendo que me sonrojara cuando Edward soltó una risita. Se paro y a los cinco segundos tenia un plato con un sándwich en mi regazo.

–Gracias, no tenias que.

–De nada.

Seguimos viendo tele hasta que termine mi sándwich y después subimos a la habitación a hacer la tarea en la que Edward me ayudo.

Se pasó todo el día conmigo hablando, viendo tele o contándome cosas divertidas que había hecho Emmet, me gustaba mucho estar con el, no me aburría y sus placticas eran fluidas, me sentía cómoda a su lado.

A las 8 se fue ya que regresaba Charlie, cuando el llego ya Edward no estaba y su cena estaba hecha gracias a Alice que le había aviso a Edward que olvidaría hacerla y le había dado una a Edward que me la había entregado antes de irse y sin darme tiempo de agradecérselo y protestar por hacer cocinar a Esme en vez de haberme avisado a mi.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes y derechos del son de Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Similitudes con Entre Fantasmas.**_

Estaba sentada escuchando la conversación de Rose y Emmet sobre por que era mejor comprar un deportivo en ves de una camioneta; cuando a su lado apareció unmuchacho completamente desnudo, aunque gracias a Dios de la cintura para abajo no veía nada por que lo tapaba la silla en la que antes había estado Alice, que había salido de la cafetería con Jasper; que no viera sus partes no evito que me pusiera roja como un tomate.

–¿Por qué te sonrojas?¿ que pasas?– pregunto Edward que estaba a mi lado.

–E…un… muchacho desnudo acaba de aparecer, esta en la silla de Alice– respondí bajito y el rojo de mi cara subió de intensidad.

–¡No me estas viendo desnudo, tengo la silla! Así que ayúdame– dijo demandante el fantasma, cosa que me molesto, yo no estaba obligada ayudarlos y definitivamente no lo haría mientras el estuviera desnudo, que se vistiera primero.

–Vístete y después hablamos– dije volteando la cara.

–¿No es conmigo verdad?– pregunto Edward.

–No.

–Bells e…

–Cállate Emmett– dijo Edward mirando fijamente a Emmet que tenia una sonrisa en la cara– ni se te ocurra decir eso por que te arranco la lengua.

–Tranquilo hermanito solo era una bromita.

–Pues guárdatela para ti.

–Que chapado a la antiguas y aguafiestas eres.

–No me puedo vestir, por eso me tienes que ayudar, ¡consigue mis pantalones!, ¡Ahora!, no me gusta andar por ahí desnudo ¿sabes?

–Entupido no me hables así, que fácilmente puedo no pararte y dejarte así

–Si no buscas mis pantalones te voy a perseguir todo el día desnudo.

–¿Qué mas da? Nadie te ve.

–Tu si, me vas a tener que ver todo el día desnudo y estaba vez no me voy a tapar, y por tu sonrojo deduzco que no te es cómodo ¿o me equivoco?

–Eres infantil, y ahora dime como encuentro tus pantalones, y mantente cubierto, que fácilmente puedo pasar el día con los ojos cerrados en mi casa ¿entendido?

–Entendido, ahora párate de ahí y ve a la ferretería, tienes que conseguir que mi jefe me ponga los pantalones antes de enterrarme.

–¿Tu jefe?, ¿eso no debería hacerlo tu familia?

–No tengo, ¡apúrate!, ¡me entierran mañana!.

–¿Mañana?, entonces vas a esperar que termine mis clases y después voy a tu trabajo.

–pero…

–Pero nada, tu entierro es mañana, puedes esperar unas horas, a ver si así mejoras tu actitud.

Mi idea de esperar a que terminaran las clases no fue muy buena ya que lo tuve todas las demás clases rondando a mi alrededor, aunque por lo menos cumplió su parte y se tapaba con sillas y mesas, pero igual me la pase sonrojada.

Cuando terminaron las clases me subí rápidamente en el volvo de Edward, el desde que mi camioneta se había dañado me esperaba en el estacionamiento, cuando habían llegado de caza Rosalie si había arreglado mi camioneta, pero Alice había decidido que era muy ruidosa y vieja y que Edward iba a ser el que me llevara y trajera del instituto, situación con la que yo estaba mas que a gusto, pero que también había creado mas rumores y malas miradas por parte de algunas chicas en el instituto.

Cuando llegamos a la ferretería mande a llamar al jefe con uno de los que atendían que escucho sorprendido cuando le pedí que vistiera el cadáver de Tailer; me había dicho el nombre en el camino y también que tenia 15 años y sus padres avían muerto hace años, por lo que el vivía en la calle y trabajaba ahí, estaba orgulloso de que no lo hubieran agarrado para llevarlo a un orfanato como a la mayoría de los niños huérfanos.

–¿Cómo usted sabe que esta desnudo?

–¿Intuición?

–No se como se entero que estaba desnudo, pero tranquila lo pensaba vestir hoy después de ir a la tienda a comprar ropa para el yo no tengo y la de el quedo destrozada, y por favor no diga que yo le daba trabajo a un menor de edad sin permiso de nadie y sin avisarle a la policia que vivia en la calle sin familia, no quiero problemas y me imagino que usted tampoco ¿no?

–Tranquilo yo no hablo, pero vístalo por fa– y con la misma me di la vuelta y me fui.

–¡Gracias!– grito desde la entrada de la ferretería.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes y derechos del son de Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Similitudes con Entre Fantasmas**_.

**Lamento demorado tanto, es que quería avanzar con varitas y colmillos y entre la escuela y las clases de ingles no me queda tiempo así que lamentablemente avanzo muy lentamente. **

**Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo y no estén muy molesto o se hayan olvidado de este fic. Los quiero y gracias por leer.**

Ya llevaba dos meses en Forks, ¿que rápido pasa el tiempo no?

Quería mucho a la familia Cullen incluyendo a Rosalie con sus miradas asesinas cuando algo no salía como ella quería o cuando la contradecían y a Jasper que no hablaba mucho conmigo, bueno Edward me había dicho que no hablaba casi.

Me preocupaba mis sentimientos por Edward, me sentía muy bien cuando estaba con el, tal vez demasiado bien. Me asustaba un poco el hecho de que creía que me estaba empezando a enamorar de el. Y no estaba segura de que hacer con esos sentimientos.

¿Qué haces cuando te enamoras de un vampiro?

Bueno que fuera vampiro no me importaba mucho la verdad, por lo menos en este momento. El problema era que no sabia que hacer cuando te enamoras de alguien. No importa si fuera humano, vampiro o mago. Yo nunca me había enamorado, ni siquiera le había prestado atención al tema, así que estoy un poco perdida. Hasta ahora había actuado como siempre con el, pero tenia la sospecha de que Alice sabía algo por que de un tiempo para acá por casualidad gracias a ella empezaba a tener muchos momentos a solas con Edward, y eso no me molestaba, para nada la verdad, me encantaba hablar con el, podría pasar un día completo hablando con el y no aburrirme; el problema era que me daba miedo que Alice se lo contara un día a Edward o a la familia en general.

Me gustaba mucho la amistad que tenia con la familia Cullen y no quería generar momentos incómodos o perder la amistad de Edward.

Del que si estaba seguro que lo sabia era Jasper, tal vez antes de que yo misma me diera cuenta, por que el podía sentir los sentimientos de las personas así que estaba claro que el lo sabia, pero no me preocupaba, estaba un 98% segura de que el no diría nada y tampoco pensaría en eso mientras Edward estuviera cerca.

El martes comenzó como cualquier otro día, y todo estuvo normal hasta mas o menos las cuatro de la tarde mientras cocinaba cuando empecé a sentir que alguien me observaba lo que hacia que cada diez minutos me volteara a comprobar que no hubiera nadie y la cosa se puso todavía mas inquietante cuando empecé a sentir mas frío de lo normal, que no se iba ni aunque ya tuviera un suéter puesto.

En una de mis volteadas para ver si había alguien vi una sombra pasar a la sala, rápidamente fui detrás de ella y encontré a un hombre sentado en el mueble. Era alto, moreno con el cabello blanco, tendría unos cincuenta y tantos, y cuando voltio a mirarme sus ojos estaban llenos de odio.

— Me lo quito todo —dijo con rencor, y el vaso que había dejado en la mesita al frente del mueble exploto.

— Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—No, estoy para tonterías, ¡ayúdame!

— ¿Cómo?

— Devolviéndoselo, ojo por ojo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunte nerviosa.

— Matar. — respondió mirando fijamente lo que me dio escalofríos.

Y de repente desapareció.

Todavía estaba parada en medio de la sala cuando Edward entro a la casa llamándome.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto parándose al frente mío.

— Nada.

—Bella… tu corazón late demasiado rápido y estas temblando — dijo mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros, me frotaba los brazos y me guiaba de vuelta a la cocina. — El pescado se quema.

Corrí a los fogones a apagar el sartén con pescado.

— ¿Qué paso?, y no digas que nada, estas asustada.

— Siente tanto odio.

— ¿Quién? — pregunto tenso.

— Un espíritu, estaba aquí hace unos minutos, y siente tanto odio, me da miedo de verdad quiere matar, no lo dice por decir nada mas.

— Pero ellos no pueden hacer nada ¿verdad? — Pregunto Edward con cara seria.

—Depende, hay unos que tienen mucha fuerza, mucha energía por decirlo de algún modo y logran mover cosas, este es uno de esos, rompió el vaso que esta en la sala, me da miedo.

— Lo quiero lejos de ti, bloquéalo. — dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba.

— No puedo.

— Dijiste que tu mamá lo hacia. — dijo mientra se retiraba un poco pero sin soltarme los hombros.

— Si, pero no es tan fácil Edward, a ella le llevo años bloquearlos es un proceso mental.

— ¿Te quiere hacer daño?

— A mi no, pero esta muy decidido a matar a alguien y no se a quien. — dije preocupada.

— ¿Por qué se te apareció?

— No tengo idea, pero necesito urgentemente que se me vuelva aparecer, no se a quien quiere matar, pero que lo va hacer lo va a hacer.

—No te quiero a solas con el — dijo muy serio.

— Yo no controlo cuando aparecen, ni los puedo llamar.

— Pues me quedare pegado todo el día a ti, pero con en a solas no vas a estar. —El no podía a ser eso solo por que un fantasma me daba un poco de miedo, bueno bastante, pero igual solo por eso no se iba a quedar a mi lado siempre, ¿o si?, se veia tan serio y decidido.

— Edward ¡no puedes estar pegado a mí todo el día, todos los días!

— ¿Que te apuestas?, claro que puedo y es lo que pienso hacer.


End file.
